School Experiment
by angel-wing1016
Summary: What happens when the Flock get caught by the whitecoats and they do an experiment on Fang that makes him have an unnaturally attractiveness to Max? Lots of action and FAX.   *I own nothing. Most of the characters and settings are James Patterson's work.*
1. Unexpected Vistor

Chapter 1

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Whoo hoo!"

"Great job, Gazzy!"

"Yeah, awesome!"

Everyone cheered (except for Fang, who just managed a small smile) for Gazzy, who bowed after his amazing play with his imitating voice. We were in New York (again, mainly because the Flock had liked it so much there) sitting on a couch in a ratty little motel on the edge of bankruptcy. But I wasn't the one to complain, since each of us had our own room for a ridiculously cheap price. We were all happy, 'cause we haven't even had a whiff of Erasers in the area for over 4 weeks! That was pretty amazing, since I had that stupid tracking microchip in my arm. I was sure they were planning something, but I couldn't let the Flock know I was worried, especially the little ones. I was pretty good at hiding my emotions, except from Fang. He could always see through me like an open book.

"Max?" a timid voice called out, and I was immediately zapped back to reality. It was Angel who had said my name, and was worriedly looking at me.

"What?"

"You totally blanked out," Fang replied for her, finally getting up from the wall he had been leaning on for Gazzy's show. "We've been calling your name, like, seven times."

"Oh," I mumbled, trying to hide my blush. "Um, I was just thinking of something."

"Well, she looked like a fish while doing it," Fang murmured to Iggy, who was trying hard not to laugh.

After I had punched his arm, Fang brushed his dark hair out of his eyes, his, deep, dark, chocolate brown eyes . . . . . .

_Max, snap out of it! _I scolded myself. I had been having these weird thoughts about him lately, and it had been so confusing . . . . . . . .

_**Hello, Maximum Ride.**_

_ Geez, you're back __**again**__, Voice?_

_**Yes, I am. But I am here to remind you of something.**_

___By the way, do you have like, a proper name or something? 'Cause just calling you "Voice" seems kind of weird. . . . ._

_ **That is not important now Maximum. I have to remind you, do NOT get ****too close to Fang. **_

"WHAT? What do you mean, not too close to Fang?" I practically shouted, then realized I had spoken aloud.

Iggy and the Gasman were laughing, Angel took her eyes away from Celeste to stare at me, Nudge looked at me like she thought I was crazy, and even Total was looking confused. Fang was the only one who looked calm, but he was probably screaming inside.

"Uh, um, I mean . . . ." I said, blushing the colour of a ripe tomato. "Uh, it's just that—"

"AHAHAHAHA, MAX LIKES FANG! MAX AND FANG SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S**—**" Gazzy sang.

"Shut up! I don't like Fang!" I said a bit too harshly to Gazzy, and he stopped immediately, staring at me with sad blue eyes.

"Oh, Gazzy, I didn't really mean that, honest," I murmured, going over to him to give him a quick hug. "Um, the _shut up_ part, I mean." I said too quickly, after realizing how what that sounded like. Gazzy gave a brief smile, and I think I saw Fang smirking. That was when, unfortunately, a whole pack of Erasers burst through the windows.


	2. What Do We Do Now?

Chapter 2

**Fang's P.O.V.**

In a second, I was in my fighting stance, ready to protect the Flock. I was sure they had a plan in mind, since they haven't shown up for days.

"How are you doing, my birdies?" an alluring voice asked. Of course it was the leader of the pack. Of course it was Ari. "Surprise! Excited for your death, once and for all?" He said menacingly.

Then, something I didn't expect happened. The power went out, and Ari's laugh echoed through the room.

"You didn't know that was going to happen, did you? You always thought you were the best." snarled Ari.

I felt claws attacking me, and I knew they had transformed. In the midst of the fight, I heard a fluttering of wings, and then saw Angel and Gazzy's silhouettes against the city's lights downtown. I saw 3 Erasers pursuing them, but they flew away before their claws touched them.

Nudge was boasting triumphantly, yelling, "Aha! Gotcha! How do yo like this, smelly, ugly, flea-covered mutts? Oh yeah! I am on a roll! Boo-ya!" while flying and power-kicking the faces of the Erasers. One of them pulled through and scratched Nudge's wing, and then she also flew out the window.

Now there was only Max, Iggy, and himself still fighting. _How ironic,_ I thought,_ that the 3 oldest, most experienced, and skilled members of the Flock are still being held down by the Erasers. _

My senses tingled, and he knew that an Eraser was coming towards me, fast. I whipped around and came face-to-face to an Eraser who was trying to catch me off-guard. "Not gonna happen, ugly," I mumbled, and gave him a quick punch and kick in the face. The whole happy package. He crumpled to the ground, and I used this chance to fly out the window.

Just before I reached it though, a panicked voice said , "Get up, Max! Come on! Oh no, an Eraser's coming! I can hear it! Quick! Max! You're too heavy. . . . " No!"

It was Iggy. And apparently Max was unconscious.


	3. Max's Death?

Chapter 3

Heeellllooo! This is **A&W (Angel-Wing1016)**! I have to admit, the "new girl" entrance was a bit sloppy and confusing, so please review and leave suggestions to make her introduction better! Thanks!

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

Everything was so blurry . . . . . I could hear someone whispering urgently into my ear, but I just couldn't make it out . . . Everything was okay before that stupid Eraser punched me . . . . I felt myself being shook around . . . . I couldn't open my eyes, it was as if my eyelids weighed a thousand pounds . . .

My thoughts were all separated, and I just couldn't string them together.

_**Wake up. **_

_You . . . back?_

_**Wake up. **_

_What h-happened?_

_**Your blind friend is trying to hold the Erasers off, but he isn't doing a very good job at it. **_

Iggy! Oh no! _I have to wake up, I have to open my eyes,_ I demanded to myself. I was no use. I just didn't have control of my body.

Suddenly, I could feel myself lifted up, up, up, into the air. Was it Iggy? But how would he be able to manage to fight them while carrying me and fly at the same time? Angel, the Gasman, and Nudge wouldn't be able to carry me as well as Iggy. The only person left now was . . . Fang.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw I was in Iggy's arms, but he also looked half-dead, so I looked up farther. There was a girl carrying him! A girl with long ringlets of red hair, green eyes, and a black t-shirt with sweatpants. With wings! She was carrying Iggy by the arms, and Iggy was (trying) to carry me. Since we were about to fall from the sky at any moment, I freed myself from Igg and beat my wings. The air in my face and hair refreshed me, and the nauseous feeling I had was slowly disappearing. I looked down, and I could see the Erasers snarling and staring at us out of the windows.

"You're finally up," said Fang, looking at me with disappointment in his eyes. "Do you know how hard it was to drag you out of there?"

"Sorry, but it wasn't my fault an Eraser punched me on the head."

"He made you unconscious with one punch?"

"But I'm pretty sure he had a metal glove. With spikes. And in his other hand he was probably holding a hammer." I said jokingly, trying to make him laugh. Or at least a smile. And he did smile.

_**You must listen to me. You cannot get too close to Fang. He will do nothing but obstruct you in your plan to save the world. **_My Voice said.

_No,he won't. We're just 2 Flock-members. And without him, I would have __probably died there, in the motel, with Iggy. _

_** Get away from him.**_

_No! _I said too my Voice, starting to get angry. Why did I have to get away from Fang?

**_Well then, as you wish, but you have to get punished._**

_Punished? What__―_

A searing, white-hot pain exploded in my head. I let out an agonizing scream, and pictures fluttered in my head. The one that stayed the longest, though, was a picture of that redhead girl that was carrying Iggy. I dwindled to the ground, my wings useless.

"Max!" I heard the Flock scream. Then, I dropped into the cold, hard, ground.

* * *

Yup, I know a cliffhanger. I bet most of you are like: "WHAT? YOU CAN'T JUST KILL OFF THE MAIN CHARACTER!" But I have a surprise-ish for you. Why do you think I put in the "new girl"? She's going to be the new leader! **JUST KIDDING**! XD. Well, you guys are going to have to wait!

Bye! ~** A&W**


	4. A Big Audience

Chapter 4

* * *

Thanks to all who have read my stories, please review! ('cause none of you have yet.). -_- But, on the bright side, a bunch of you have been adding my stories to your fav's! Yaaaaa! Thanks.

**~ A&W (AKA Angel-Wing1016) **

**

* * *

**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Max was practically unconscious (again) when I scooped her up a millisecond before she hit the sidewalk. She was screaming and bawling. No doubt her "Voice" was doing this to her. But when you fly out of the sky to save another bird-kid who is shrieking and kicking in downtown New York, you're going to get attract a _lot_ of attention. Which resulted in some screams, confused glances, laughter, whispering, and gasps of admiration. Immediately the crowd backed away, leaving a circle of space around me and Max (who was still acting wacko, if you were still wondering). And then the most stupid thing the Flock could ever do happened. They came down to the ground, hovering over Max.

"Is she okay, Fang?"

"Did she hit the ground? Or did you catch her first?"

"What? What happened? I didn't see! All I hear is a maniac crying!"

"Iggy . . . that isn't a maniac. That's Max."

The Flock surrounded me with questions, and I didn't even have enough time to answer before another question came up.

"Um, I know I don't know you all very well, but what is happening? Why did she fall to the ground like that? I know she was kind of unstable, but just falling was . . . ." Katie stopped. She was the girl who had help Max, Iggy, and I fight off the Erasers. I didn't know how she had wings, but I would question her later. Preferably after Max had calmed down.

Another shriek and whimper brought my gaze back to Max. She had cold sweat on her forehead, and her whole body was burning, like she had a fever. Her eyes were shut tight as if she didn't want to see what was going on. Tears were running down her face, and onto my hands.

An ambulance's siren rung loudly into the (unusually) silent New York air. A moment later, ambulancemen were dragging Max away from me, and onto a ambulance bed.

"No!" I cried, freeing myself (easily) from the people restraining me. They couldn't take Max away. The whitecoats would find out, and shut us back in the dog crates. And this would only last a few moments, Max would snap out of it soon. She always did.

"Gahh! Get away from me! Where are you guys?" I heard Max call.

_Good, _I thought. _She's better now._

"Max!" I called, just to let her know I, um, I mean _we_ we still here. I pushed

past a bunch of doctors towards Max. I had just got there when they pushed her in, along with Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Katie, oh, and me.

* * *

Bye! Oh, and some of you don't know what **A&W **stands for. Well, my name is **A**ngel**-W**ing1016, so the **A** comes from Angel, the** W** comes from Wing. Hope you didn't get confused. But, you probably did. Whatever. Actually, you probably get it. But I don't know.

See ya next time,

~ **A&W**


	5. Mystery Man

Chapter 5

* * *

Urms, ya. Well, the Wall of Fame didn't work too well. Soo, I just wanna thank you all for reviewing! =D

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

The next time I woke up, I was in a bed. A hospital bed to be exact. They had probably tranquilized me or something. Great. Now they know we have wings. The whitecoats for sure was gonna find us now. Then I thought, _Is the Flock here? Are they hurt? Are they safe? What if the whitecoats had already found them? And who was that girl exactly? Why did she have wings? I thought we were the only ones . . . . . _

"Hey, Max."

I looked up, and I saw Fang, a small grim smile on his face.

"Hey, Fang." I smiled, but not a sad smile like his, a happy, untroubled smile. "What happened? And that girl . . . who was she?"

Even that grim smile disappeared after I asked that question. "You had a brain attack when you were in the air." He informed me, frowning. "You fell, and when I tried to catch you, everyone saw us down on the ground," he said pointing down to the blue tiled floor, "and then we were caught. And that girl, Katie, was the one who saved you and Iggy from being pummeled."

"But how did she get wings? Did she come from the school like us?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked her."

Suddenly, a nurse came bursting in the doors, a frown plastered on her strict, narrow, face.

"You, young man, are not supposed to be here." she scolded him, like he was being a naughty child. "You're disturbing the patient."

I stared at her, wondering why she wasn't freaking out about 2 bird-freaks so close to her.

"Angel brainwashed her," Fang whispered in my ear,as if he had known what I was thinking. And then after a curt nod, he stepped out the door. I found myself staring at the last place I saw him long after he had left.

"Now, lets get started. I got a cup of black coffee and some salted crackers in the staff lounge, so let's not be tarry."

She (who's name was Mil) just did some normal check-up stuff, tapping my knees to check my reflexes, listening to my heart rate, checking my ears and throat. But, then came the needles.

"Now, dear, don't be scared, this is just normal check-up procedure," Mil informed me, after she saw me shy away from it the moment she brought it out. "Just like a little pinch. Nothing but a pinch. It'll be over quickly."

"I don't think that will be necessary, ma'am," said a dark voice.

I turned around, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

Who is it? Dun Dun Dun! Guess you'll have to wait!

~ **A&W**


	6. Katie's Commitment

Chapter 6

**Fang's P.O.V.**

After I walked out of Max's "room", I immediately went to the cafeteria, where the rest of the Flock probably were, stuffing their faces with hot-dogs and stuff. Katie was probably there too, watching over the little ones with Iggy.

I had just rounded the corner when I heard a "WHAT THE (insert swear-word here)!" It was in Max's voice. "Get out of my room!"

Without hesitating, I ran back as fast as I could to Max's. I gasped. Blocking the door, there was three whitecoats, and behind them were 5 supermodel-looking guys. Erasers. One of them turned around to smirk at me, and I knew exactly who it was. Ari, and his "friends" were a bit fidgety, probably do to the fact that they were about to fight. Probably.

"Fang!" Max cried, her voice half relief, and half suspicious and worried.

As soon as Max spoke, and the whitecoats found out I was there, they gave some sort of signal, and the Erasers attacked. Two were holding me down, and the other three went to get Max. Two Erasers were no match to me, especially since they looked young and were probably just made.

As soon as I got them out of the way, I turned around to help Max fight off the others. But there was no-one left in the room (Except for the terrified nurse, crouching down in the corner to try to look as small as possible.). I looked though the window, and there it was, a black Hummer, driving down the road. I was sure it was the whitecoats. I mean, who speeds at a hospital?

I swore a whole bunch out the window, and then I whirled around.

"When did they come?" I commanded the nurse, who was still in the corner, but less terrified-looking.

"T-they, just b-burst-t in, and, t-they j-just started saying th-things like 'You are coming with us, Maximum, and those things – those, _animals_ started laughing and, and it was horrible!" Then, to my amazement, she started to break down crying.

"What else did they say?"

"Th-they said (sob) someth-thing ab-bout (sob) school. Y-yes, school. I remember. (sob) 'Back to the School,' they said. Th-those men in the (hiccup) white l-lab coats."

_Crap. _They were taking Max back to that hellhole of a place, where as Max put it, _'Where __death__ comes as a blessing.' . . . . ._

No. They weren't taking her back to the School. He decided, then and there, there were to go after Max. What other option was there? Max was their only leader – no, their _anchor _to this foreign world.

Wordlessly, he determinedly walked across the room, headed to the hospital cafeteria once again. There were gonna leave, right now, not tomorrow, not in an hour, not even wasting a single minute.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and um. . . Katie! We have to leave right now.

"Why? We were just about to get s'mores!" Gazzy whined.

I didn't know how to break it to them. _What would Max say?_ I thought to myself, but my mind didn't respond.

"Well, in a nutshell, the whitecoats and Erasers took Max to the School. Again." I tried to keep my voice still, and calm. But my voice was all husky, like I wanted to cry. As if. But my voice broke on the word 'Max' and 'Again'.

They all looked horrified, but Katie stood up immediately. She looked so determined, as if she had already started planning an unbeatable plan.

"Well, then, let's go get her," She declared, and I looked at her confusedly. I mean, I was grateful and all, but we barely knew her, although she looked more hopeful than everyone else.

"I know, I don't know her very well, but we can't let her die there! I mean, I've been there too. I know what it's like."

Surprise gripped everyone, but I made my face expressionless. "Let's go then." And flew into the night.


	7. A New Leader?

Chapter 7

**Max's P.O.V.**

There was absolutely no room in the Hummer. Not with 8 "people" in it. So, I was thrown on the floor, as somebody's footrest. I was gagged, my hands and feet were tied up, and there was duct tape over my mouth. Oh, and did I mention there was a gun pointed to my head at all times? So yeah, that too. Every time there was a bump, and I was sure whoever was driving made sure to find the bumpiest roads, the gun slammed onto my head, and the person's feet on my back jostled around. There was also a blindfold on my eyes, so I couldn't see were I was through the window, nor could I see who was taking me there, or plan ways to get out. But I didn't need to see who it was or where I was. I knew the people were whitecoats and Erasers, and I knew we were going back to the school. I thought about the Flock, and about the red-haired girl. She probably came from the School too. Then, I realized, I didn't even know her name. I pictured her and the Flock, flying to get me, her ringlets of red hair waving, her green eyes looking troubled. She had pale skin, that shone almost white because of the moonlight.

_**How do you know they are coming for you? **_The Voice said, interrupting my thoughts. _**How do you know they care? **_

_Of course they do. I'm their leader, and I'm a part of their family, I'm part of the Flock. _I shot back.

_**The new girl, Katie. She's a month older than you.**_

___Ah, so that's her name. Kinda girly, isn't it? Anyways, so what if she's older than me?_

_**She is capable of being leader too. With much better cooking and cleaning skills.**_

___But I've been with the Flock forever. They always do what I tell them to, and they won't leave. _

_**Do you remember Anne? They didn't want to leave her. And remember when Fang had wanted to stop, wanted a home, and just stop the mission? They all disagreed with you.**_

__I couldn't answer that. What – what if they just didn't want to fight, and wanted some peace for once?

No – I couldn't believe they would. If I did, everything would be lost. I would lose my mind, I might even kill myself. So I lay there, unshed tears filling my mind, waiting for my death sentence.


	8. New Feelings

Chapter 8

**Fang's P.O.V**

I couldn't think. I couldn't hear or see. I just had to get Max back. If she stayed at the School, she would die eventually, the whole Flock would fall apart and . . . . I would fall apart. I couldn't bear not having her, alone, in a place she could literally be sliced into tiny pieces.

"Are you okay?" and felt a light touch on my shoulder. I slowly turned around, and saw Katie looking worried. Somehow my pain eased when I saw her, maybe due to the fact that she could control the little ones, help Iggy, and actually _cook_. Kind of like a temporary leader. But she could never replace Max. Not ever.

It suddenly occurred to me that _I _was leader now, 'cause Max was gone. And I guess, well, Katie would be my right-wing man (or woman?) .

"Fang?" She reached towards me again, and tapped me on the shoulder, a little harder this time.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay," I replied halfheartedly, turning away from her and closing my eyes.

"You know, I was in the School the same time you guys were." My attention snapped back to her, as she explained her story.

"My cage was nowhere near you guys, but I knew you were there." she told me. "The whitecoats always called me Subject Eleven, and one day, I heard one of them call someone else that." She smiled, but it was, more of a sad smile. "Then, I heard a cage opening. I remember the day you guys got free, too." She looked down, as if she were ashamed. "I was doing some sort of test at the time, and when the guy supervising me had to leave because you guys broke out, I ran away too." Katie frowned. "But, the building was so confusing, and it was almost ten minutes until I finally got away. You guys were gone long ago by then. Luckily, the other whitecoats were busy trying to find you guys, as well as that other whitecoat that helped you. So, I guess I have to thank you." She smiled again, a happy, breathtaking smile.

I guess I was oblivious to the fact until now – that she was, well, beautiful. With her long, curly – no, ringlets of red hair, her flawless skin, her emerald-green eyes, and her smile, it was kinda surprising. I mean, when I think of bird-kid, I see a person that's dirty, usually smelly, has a bloodstained t-shirt, sneakers with holes, sometimes a broken bone or two, knotted/greasy hair, and chewed up, dirt-filled nails. But Katie was different. I don't know why, but now when I think of her, I have a slightly warmer feeling in my heart.


	9. No Hope

Chapter 9

**Max's P.O.V.**

_I wish you were here, Fang. I wish you were all here, to bring me back. _I thought miserably. Yes, they were torturing me, yes, they were shoving me into a dog crate, yes, they shot needles into my arms all day, yes, they talked about dissecting me. But what hurt most was the fact that the Flock might not come and get me. By now I had stopped resisting, did whatever they told me to. Yeah, that's how depressed I got. Some of the whitecoats even thought I was sick.

"It's not fighting back. What's wrong with it?"

"It might be contaminated."

"The tests on it say report nothing about sickness. Is it evolving? Is that the reason?"

Uh huh. I was an ''it''. Not a new, important factor here right now, people. Another needle was shot into my arms. I began to feel drowsy, so that was probably just another sleeping drug. Whatever. Go with the flow. Just be content wherever you are. God, I'm turning into a hippie. Jeez.

MY LIST OF ACCOMPLISHMENTS FOR TODAY

Depression

Sickness

Being an ''it''

Thinking stupid thoughts

Non-resistance to being tortured

Being able to fit in a dog crate, size: small

Hippie-ness

"It takes a lot to take her down, doesn't it?" I heard someone say, his voice strangely familiar. "Put another dose in her." And then, I felt another needle being pushed into my arm, and I sank into the empty void of sleep.


	10. Plans for Tomorrow

Chapter 10

**Fang's P.O.V.**

We rested a couple of times (and I'm not going to tell you where, 'cause what if you're one of _Them_?), but we didn't dare get into a restaurant. It was just a too public place, and I'm sure the news of 'Six Flying Children' would spread around the world, fast. So, instead, we caught some rabbits, and Katie found some herbs or whatever in the ravine we were in, (after Iggy had inspected the place and said, and I quote, 'a terrible, unsuitable place for his cooking skills to flourish'.) and she did something to it to make it taste kind of like chicken.

"Fang?"

I looked over and saw two rabbit/chicken kabobs in Katie's hands. "Angel and Gazzy got one more rabbit while you were resting."

I wasn't concerned about Angel and Gazzy going off alone together, since Angel could just make the rabbits practically leap into her hands.

"Thanks." I took one of them, grateful that they had went to get more. I was still really hungry after the first one, but I didn't want to mention it.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked. "I mean, like, when are we going to arrive?"

I had no answer to that. I didn't know when we were going to arrive, but the School was in California. That's where the School was when we had went to get Angel a couple months ago. Except it felt like a couple years ago.

"California," I said brusquely, then got up to lie down somewhere, to make plans. I don't why I had felt that way about Katie, before, since I barely knew her. The only person that made me feel like that before was . . . . . Max.

_God, I miss her so much, _I thought when I had found some shade down at the bottom of a tree. I brushed some rocks out of the way, then lay down. _What if something had happened to her already? What if they dissected her brain or something?_ I thought, worried. Then I made a oath. I was going to get her tomorrow, to bring her back, safe. We couldn't waste any time, not if we wanted her to be with us, again.

I got up, a plan spinning through my mind. "Guys? Flock meeting." I called to the rest of the Flock. They hurriedly shuffled towards me, waiting for instructions. "We're leaving. Now."

None of them whined, or pleaded to stay longer, or anything. They knew this was important, more important than their comfortableness. "I'll give you the instructions when we're up in the air." Immediately they all rose, including me.

"So Katie, Iggy, and I go into the building first, then you guys," I said, gesturing to the younger Flock-members. "You'll wait 30 seconds before going in. Got it?" They all bobbed their heads.

So I went on. "When we get through the whitecoats, we immediately get Max. No exceptions. Only Max. We don't have time for others." They all bobbed their heads again.

"If Iggy gives _the signal_, before you guys come in, get away from the School, from California." Once again, bobbed heads were my reply.

"'Kay then," giving one last look at the whole Flock, took a deep breath, and dived towards the School.


	11. Needles

Chapter 11

**Max's P.O.V.**

I was ready to give up, to die. I couldn't freaking function like this. At least when I was here before the rest of the Flock was with me. And now they might of even given up on me.

"Hello,".

I looked up, and saw Jeb. No biggie. Every time I get involed with the School in any way, he shows up sooner or later. It's part of the schedule.

"Don't worry. We won't be needing you much longer, Max." Jeb said, his smile sinister. "Soon you can get back to your Flock. In nine months or so."

_Nine months! I can barley survive a week, and you're telling me nine months! _But I didn't say anything, and tried to keep my emotions from showing. I just glared at him with my steel gaze.

"Just take this needle. I know how much you hate needles, Max. But it's just one. Another member will also get it." Pleaded Jeb, in a very non-persuading way.

"Um, let me think about it. Hmm . . . . NO." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Jeb almost looked sorry for me. "Then I guess we'll have to force you, Max. Just do what we tell you to, and it will be less painful for you, and the other member."

"Yeah, like I was the one to follow orders, Jeb. I think you know me better than that. Or maybe you don't, considering the fact that you left us alone, and locked us in cages _again_, and tried to jab a needle into my arm!"

"Jeb." Another scientist came to talk to that _traitor_, and I started to eavesdrop. "3 figures are approaching. From the air. I inference that it is Subject Eleven." He finished.

"Which one is the strongest male, Kendrick?" Jeb asked, then glanced at me. I glared back.

"Number 1656932. The tall, dark, one." That scientist (Kendrick) said, sounding a little peeved off. "I think you should look for yourself."

"No need. Go capture him." Then Jeb turned back to me. "I assume you know who we were talking about." He smiled smugly. It was disgusting.

Yes, I did know who they were talking about. Fang.

Then, just like that first horrible day at the motel, Fang crashed through the window.


	12. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter 12

**Fang's P.O.V.**

The next thing I know, I went headfirst crashing through the window. I saw somebody that resembled Max – it was a flash of muddy blonde hair. But I immediately got attacked by, like, 8 Erasers.

"Get the needle! Get the needle!" I heard someone scream. Since it wasn't snarled, more like panicked, I was guessing it was a whitecoat.

"Fang! Get outta here! Please! Fang!" I heard someone cry out. Max.

I had started to beat the crap out of the ever-increasing amount of Erasers doggy-piling me. I fought them off, one-by-one, and headed towards Max's voice. I didn't care that she was screaming bloody-murder for me to leave, that I was going to get harmed. I needed to free her.

I finally got free, right after I pushed an Eraser straight onto a table full of acids, bad-smelling chemicals, and hot-plates full of boiling water. Oops! I felt bad for him. Not.

Just one more step until I could reach Max's cage. I just needed to unlatch it! Yes! I was there! I had just lifted the iron latch, when Jeb jammed a needle into my wrist.

You might think I screamed in pain, or did something really dramatic and corny like telling Max to go on without me. Yeah, like I would let her do that after all I went through to have the whole Flock with me. Instead, I punched Jeb in the face, leaving him bloody and disoriented.

"Come on Max! Run! (swear-word here), run!" She was also disoriented, probably due to the fact that she had been sitting in that crate for the past week. But she quickly caught up with me, and so did Iggy and Katie. Nudge and Gazzy were already out, and Angel was trailing behind us. She made sure that everyone in front of us were passing out unconscious (you know, with her mind controlling skills.). We finally got to the window, and I pushed Max out first, then Angel. Iggy and Katie jumped out by themselves, and I was last to leave. I made sure to smile smugly at the whitecoats and Erasers, baring, well, my fangs.

When we were outside and up into the air, I finally broke my impenetrable wall of emotions (weird how emotions has the word 'emo' in it.).

"Yes! We did it! I practically shouted, and smiled. To my horror, my uncontrollable arms spun Max around in the air, and I kissed her. On the lips. For, like, 5 seconds.


	13. A Heart Breaking Separation

Chapter 13

**Max's P.O.V.**

Okay, Fang and I kissed. No biggie. NOT! At first I was surprised at his enthusiastic personality all of a sudden, and then he spun me around, his hand on my hip, and started to kiss me. Me. Kissed . . . . . me!

I can't say I didn't enjoy it. His warm lips moving hungrily against my own, his hand moving up from my hip and into my hair, embracing me, hugging me tighter. Then suddenly he froze, and I guess he was in some kind of trance back there, 'cause now he was moving back from me, his face showing that he was feeling horrified. Was I really such a bad kisser?

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Katie were all staring at me. I felt my face flush, and I tried to smile normally back at them. But, obviously, I failed, 'cause they were still looking like I had just ate a truck (and the driver). Unexpectedly, Iggy burst into peals of laughter, giggling so hard that he didn't even make a sound, bobbing around in the air like a maniac.

"You...(giggle)...g-guys …..(snort)...KISSED! (full-out, blasting, laughter.).

Then Gazzy started talking, looking sinister. That was never a good sign. "I knew it! I was right all along," he said, looking like an evil Einstein. "I knew it, in the back of my mind, but now it is switched." I had no idea where he was going with this. He bent his head down, his blue eyes looking up evilly."Fang. . . . . . likes . . . . . . Max. FANG AND MAX, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! !" he joyfully screamed, and I started to tackle him, turning him upside-down, holding him by the legs.

Just then did I realize that I didn't know how Fang was reacting to all this. I turned around tentatively, trying to sneak a peek without him noticing. I saw a quivering black wing, but Nudge and Angel got in the way of my line of vision.

"Does this mean that Fang and you are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Angel asked innocently.

"OMG! That would be totally awesome! I would like that soooo much Max! OMG this is like the first kiss of a lifetime! Ahh! You could be, like, Snow White or something! And Fang could be your prince! And we could be the seven

dwarfs! Except . . . wait, how many of us is there? So at first there were 6, and minus you and Fang, oh, wait, then Katie came, soooo, um, 7 minus 2 equals . . . 5! Ahhh! There isn't enough! Hmm, maybe Cinderella! But what about ugly stepsisters? I don't want to be them!" Nudge rambled on, but I dodged around her to glance at Fang. I looked all around us in the air, but he wasn't anywhere near us. Suddenly, I saw a small, black spot heading towards the forest under us.

"Wait, where's Fang?" I called out to the Flock, interrupting Nudge while she was talking about me being Ariel the mermaid except I didn't have a tail or a bra made out of shells.

"I hear him! He says that he has to stay away from you, Max!" Angel cried, pointing down at the small black spot going farther and farther away from us. "He's thinking about why he did that, that he didn't mean to!" she finished, giving me a small, sad glance.

There was no catching up to him now. He had already disappeared over the horizon, leaving my heart filled with longing and confusion.


	14. Believe in Belize

Chapter 14

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I had to leave. It was so confusing and weird, how I had just randomly kissed Max like that. I didn't want to. It was like someone else was controlling my actions . . . . .

It wasn't like it was horrible though. She was so warm against my body, her arms around my neck, and–

_Snap out of it Fang! _I scolded myself, then closed my eyes tight to clear my mind. She probably thought I was a freak now, a weirdo pervert.

What had they injected me with anyway, at the School? My arm–no, my whole body felt tingly. It kind of made me have more power, but at the same time, it made me all quivery and uncomfortable. It probably wasn't life-threatening though. And if it was, oh well. I was all alone now anyway.

_**Fang! Fang, can you hear me?**_ A voice called to me in my mind. It was Angel. _**Please come back, Fang! I know you didn't mean it, but, no one blames you! Fang, please!**_

I didn't reply, I just shut off my mind, so that Angel couldn't hear what I was thinking. As I flew farther and farther away, her voice began to fade, then disappeared completely.

I was going to Belize. Why not? It was a beautiful place, and I could just live in a cave or something. And there was lots of open air, and not a lot of busy cities or something. As I headed there, I thought about Max, and how I missed her, even though I was only gone for about an hour. And I also thought about how I was never going to see her, or the Flock, again.


	15. CHINESE, PLEASE

Chapter 15

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Great job, Angel," I said halfheartedly, but I did mean it. Angel had pulled a trick on Fang, pretending that she couldn't hear him as he got farther and farther away. She said his voice was a bit fuzzy, but she heard that he was going to Belize.

"Ooh, Belize," Iggy had said. "Beaches, subtropical temperature, and they speak English there! The perfect place to live."

"Plus," Gazzy had murmured, "there is so much open sky! We could fly around everywhere, and we wouldn't have to worry about crashing into buildings and stuff!"

But Gazzy had a good point. If Fang was in the air, we could probably spot him in a second, with our raptor eyesight. But, on the downside, people from the city could see us anywhere in the sky.

"Belize! I heard that there are LOTS and LOTS of animals there! Ahh! I hope I see one! That would be sooo cool!" Nudge said happily, flying in zig-zags across the air.

We hadn't rested, even though we had been flying for over a hour. Just then, somebody's stomach growled, and I saw Gazzy covering his tummy and looking guilty.

All right then, let's rest for awhile I finally called, and the whole Flock let out a relieved sigh. I looked down, and saw that we were right below a city. A city, filled with factories, apartment buildings, hotels, motels, police stations, train stations, taxis, and trucks. Not a forest in sight. It was huge, sprawling city. Not great for a bird-kid, but great for hiding. Well, you get some, you lose some.

It turns out we were in Hong Kong. Not very good, 'cause none of us could speak Chinese. But, you did see the occasional American, and we asked them for help. Turns out, motels were easy to get, and didn't cost a lot of money. We got the cheapest room we could find, since we were only staying for a day. Turns out, living in Hong Kong isn't really that bad, except for the fact that we don't know ANY FREAKING CHINESE!

Well, anyways, we were getting Fang tomorrow. I hope. And that changes everything and makes it better, just a tiny bit. ('cause I still don't know Chinese. And so, we can't eat.).


	16. Tears

Chapter 16

_Part A_

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Turns out, eating oysters and clams and ugly-fish ain't so bad a dinner. Kind of. God, Iggy was probably making a steak or something right now. I should have known to have a wallet with me at all times.

I had taken residence in a small, dank, cave. It also provided a garbage bedspread! And, instead of little mint chocolates on your pillow, you got snails! Well, you couldn't expect better, with no money and all. At least I found some shelter.

It was horrible, knowing I had no family now, and that Erasers would probably come for me one day, and I'd end up in the School. But, I had to do what was best for the Flock, and I had to leave. The School part wasn't the worst that I was feeling, though. It was leaving Max, although she surely hates me now. I–I don't know how to describe it, the feeling of your heart breaking. And I missed Katie and the Flock, whom I've been living with for my whole life. And I felt pretty weird about Katie too, even though I've only been with her for about a week or so . . . . that warm and comfortable feeling she has on me. Apposed to Max, who've been with me for as long as I can remember, since out days in the School, our crates next to each other. She was mischievous, bossy, and cute and the same time, like Gazzy when he has a plan in mind and wants you to go along with it.

_Jeez, Fang, you're all alone anyways. Stop thinking about what might of happened and focus on the future. That's what you should be doing! _I told myself.

I looked out the cave entrance, trying to enjoy the sunset, the last of my joy until the night comes, leaving me cold and wet.

As I focused my eyes on the Sun, six flying silhouettes took my breath away.

Chapter 16

_Part B_

**Max's P.O.V.**

We finally arrived at Belize, although there was no sign of Fang. I wasn't about to give up though. I stayed silent, as the Flock chattered excitedly and anxiously. I didn't care enough to listen in on their conversation, although I bet Angel was eavesdropping in my mind. I snatched a glance at her, and she looked away, looking away guiltily.

Katie had stayed silent ever since Fang was gone, and looked like a mess. A mess with a depressing, sad, drooping face.

"Katie? You okay?" I asked her tentatively.

"Huh?" she looked around, in battle-mode, totally disoriented. "Oh, it's just you." She sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay, I guess."

I sat back, waiting for her to tell the truth. She got the hint, and started to explain. "Well," she started, "I guess, well, Fang was really my only friend in my entire life," she finished.

"What do you mean? Well, you must have seen other people. Where did you live?" I questioned.

"Well, I kind of did a crime," Katie admitted. "There was this house. People were talking about it as I walked by, and I was only 5 years old," she held up 5 fingers. "They said that there was this old, leaky, flooded house in the neighborhood. When the owner of the house died, they checked his Will, and, it said that he didn't want anyone to buy it because the house was passed on through the family. He was a widow, none of his relatives were living, and when he passed away, it just became one of those Haunted Houses. I–I broke in, and I lived there."

She started to frown. "But one day, as they tried to fix some of the leaks and fissures in the house, they found me." She looked like she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I let her be, crouching in the sand and staring at the sea.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were all playing on the sand, building a castle. "Look Max! It has turrets and everything! It even has a moat!" Gazzy cried, and I smiled and nodded at them, acknowledging their pile of sand that was their castle.

Iggy was stretched over a rock, listening to his Ipod that he had somehow brought here, with no scratches.

I decided to rest in a cave, nestled in a bunch of boulders in the corner of the beach. It was small, but the Flock could sleep in here, provided that at least one of us was outside, withstanding guard duty.

"Gross, snails," I mumbled when I saw a bunch of slimy creatures crawling all over mounds of garbage piled up in the cave. I kicked a bunch off the ground, and tossed some garbage deeper in the cave. I thought I heard move, but it was probably just some snails.

The ground beneath me felt strangely warm, but I dismissed that thought quickly, and closed my eyes.

_I miss Fang so much,_ I thought. _I wish he never left m–the Flock._

_**I thought I had told you to leave Fang alone.**_

_Stop it, Voice, _I told it. _He's gone now. Are you happy?_

_** Get out of this cave.**_

_Why? It's comfortable here._

_** Stop your search for Fang. He is nothing, just an obstruction. He had decided to leave himself, so how do you know he'll come back? Even if you find him, he will choose to stay, and your heart will break more. Do you want that to happen?**_The Voice's voice got louder and louder, and I covered my ears (Yeah, great thinking Max, like covering your ears will help.).

_I have to try! _I cried desperately,and covered my face with my sleeves.

Uncontrollably, tears began slipping, and small sobs of pain, desperation, and depression overwhelmed me.

I was crying harder and harder, until someone or something's arms surrounded me. I was about to attack, when it said, "Don't cry, Max."


	17. Not So Sweet Reunion

Chapter 17

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Oh, jeez. Max had entered the cave, and I hid in the shadows of it, at the back. She had started throwing garbage and snails and me, when she had decided to lay down.

I shuffled around a bit when the garbage went sailing past, and I thought I heard Max gasp. She probably thought it was nothing though, 'cause quickly after, she had begun to sleep. Or so I thought.

Max's breathing became ragged, and she mumbled something. I saw her bury her face into her shirt, and I heard sobs. I thought I heard her murmur 'Fang', and then I couldn't resist.

I went over to Max, and knelt behind her. Not sure about whether or not to do this, and while wondering, I heard another sob come from Max. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her, and whispered into her ear.

"Don't cry, Max," I told her, and she whipped her head around to look at me.

"F-Fang? Fang! You're back! Oh, Fang!" Max had now turned around entirely, my arms still around her.

"Fang!" She said one more time, then buried her face into my sweater, and cried some more.  
I (tried) to smooth out her hair, and take out all the knots (which was not exactly possible), when she said, "I missed you," it was just a small murmur, but I knew she meant it. "I missed you a lot."

I was surprised at the unexpected tears in my eyes. I blinked, and tried to wish them away. "I know," I finally told her. "I missed you a lot too."

That was the great thing about Max. She never questioned my decisions, never wondered why I did it. Because we understood each other. We really did.

The Flock, however, was another problem. It had been about a half-hour when I felt something slam into my back, and saw Gazzy, rubbing his head from the impact. "FANG! You're back!" He cried. Max's head was now resting on my leg, and she was jostled out of sleep when Gazzy came.

"Hey, bro." Iggy said, smiling and waving a hand. I smiled back, one of my rare smiles.

"Fang!" Angel called, then jumped into my lap, nearly sitting on Max's head. She hugged me, then whispered into my ear. "I actually knew you were here when Max went into the cave," she told me. "I could hear you, with my mind. I just wanted to let you and Max have your 'moment'." she giggled, then pranced off.

"OMG! Fang!" It was Nudge's turn. "You're back! Well, really, we came to find you. Do you want to know how we found out you were here? Ooh, guess! Guess! No, I'll tell you. Okay. Well. Um, wait how did it go again? Oh yeah, well, Angel, was, like, fading her voice and stuff, and like, we, I mean Angel, heard that you were going to BELIZE. It is sooooo cool here! Like, me and like, Angel and Gazzy were building a sand castle, and it has a moat! Except," she stopped to glare at Gazzy, "Gazzy stepped on it when Angel told us you were inside. Hmph." She glared one more time at the Gasman, then flashed a lip-glossy smile at me.

Now Katie stepped forwards. She smiled at me, then wrapped me in a bear-hug. "Fang, where were you?" she asked.

"Um, here?" I replied, and Katie laughed. It was a bright day, and the sun from outside shone on her red hair, making it look like fire.

We all laughed and joked for a bit, well, actually, for about an hour. It was almost like the old days, when we still had a home. Until Max shrieked, "WHAT?" and collapsed on the sandy ground.


	18. An Explanation

Chapter 18

**Max's P.O.V.**

_**Have you not pieced it all together yet, Maximum?**_

I sighed. Why did the Voice always come at the happiest moments? _Pieced what together, Voice? _I snarled back.

_**The School. The 'nine months'. The needle. The kiss. The 'not needing you anymore'. **_

_What are you talking about? _

_**The reason for all this, Maximum, is that the School wants you, and Fang, to mate. **_

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I screamed, and fell to the ground. And of course, the Voice didn't reply.

"Max. You okay?" Fang knelt down next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Is it the Voice?"

I didn't answer, just looked down at the ground, unable to make a sound.

He turned to Angel. "Angel, Angel. Honey, what did it say?"

"It said, it said," She paused, probably thinking of a to say it without scaring the Flock.

I closed off my mind, my eyes, my ears. I didn't want to hear it again. Instead, I started to hum a cheerful, but creepy-ish tune.

"WHAT THE (insert swear-word here)!" Fang bellowed after listening to Angel. He started to tromp around the room, kicking up all the waste around on the cave.

And then, I remembered. It was all the School's doing. That kiss, right after we had escaped the School, hadn't been natural. It was too rough, too fast, too . . . awkward. And Fang, his body had been too hot (no not _that _kind of hot). It was as if he had a fever, as if he had been put in the oven or something.

"It's right. The Voice is right." I announced, my voice shaky but determined. "Back at the School, they said they didn't need us anymore. That's because they want a stronger organism, a stronger . . . _mutant._ But since he/she would still be young, he/she would have no chance at escaping . . ." I trailed off, thinking about how horrible that was.

"But how did they do that? They can't jut make you, um, like, urm, _mate."_Gazzy asked awkwardly.

Suddenly, it all fit. "It was the needle. The needle that was shot into Fang. They wanted me to get that needle-shot too, but you guys came before they could do that." I explained.

"Ah, so you found out the truth, did you, birdies?" Ari's shadow loomed across the walls. "Well, we just need one little thing. One." He brought out a needle, the one that Jeb had held before. "Just take this, and we won't bother you anymore."

"In your dreams, ugly-face." I charged, and the Flock attacked with me. We got past Ari, but outside, on the beach, we THOUSANDS of Erasers waiting for us.

"Ready?" Ari snicked in my ear, then wrapped his arms around my neck.


	19. Double Shot

Chapter 19

* * *

Hey. Sorry for not posting A/N 's for so long! And also sorry for my stupid A/N 's in the beginning of the story. My friend did that. LOL. Thanks, Carlie. But she did know that I liked to be called A&W, and if you do, that would be great! =D. Anyways, hope you like the new chappie! Oh, and, sorry it's short. I like leaving whenever there's going to be a new setting or a problem or...you guys don't really care right? Oh well. Enjoy!

**~A&W (Angel-Wing1016)**

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.**

It was horrifying. It was like before, when we had rescued Angel from the School. But now it was worse, knowing Max could be injected with that needle.

"Arggh!" A strangled noise came out of Max's mouth. Ari was snickering, his beefy hand closing around her neck. The other hand held the needle, preparing to inject her with it.

"No!" I cried. I lunged towards her, my hands outstretched, ready to rip Ari's head off.

"Damn it! What the Hell? What the (insert every single swear-word that ever existed)" I shrieked when I felt the puncturing sensation on my hand. When I had reached out to push Ari away from her, my hand brushed against Max's neck, where Ari was preparing to inject.

While Ari was pondering about what to do next now that they didn't have the needle, Max reared back, then lunged forward, punching him hard in the face.

Ari then rubbed his cheek, where the impact had been, wincing at the pain. He smiled. "Nice, nice. It actually hurt me this time." He rubbed his face some more. "Come on, we're going," he said at last. "We're gonna need more supplies."

"Phew," Iggy sighed. "I thought we were dead meat for sure. What made them leave? I just heard Fang swearing. . . ."

"Urm, well, in a nutshell, Ari was about to inject me with the needle, and then Fang went all macho and took the needle himself." Max glared at me when she said 'macho'.

"Um, there's 2 things wrong here. One: I was trying to push him _away_ from you. Two: Do you want us to mate for life?" I was trying to smuffle my laughter at the second one, while Max blushed at looked away.

She tried to stomp away. And yeah, that wasn't one of the greatest ideas yet. She fell, then gasped in pain. "My leg!" she shrieked. "T-the one that Ari kicked!"

Iggy took a look (well, not exactly, since he couldn't see. He just lightly brushed her leg.) at it. "Hmm," he wondered out loud. "there isn't any outer damage, except for a large bruise, at least I think that's a bruise. Or you have a swollen, disfigured leg. The damage is probably on the inside. Dr. Martinez will have to take a look at that." Then he smiled mischievously. "So, Fang, are you ready to carry her back?"


	20. Urm, Awkward Much?

Chapter 20

* * *

Hmm. Seeing as how some people threatened me with tomatoes, I figured I had to update fast. Most of you will not like this chapter, but BELIEVE ME, it will get better. Please review!

~A&W

* * *

_Part A_

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"God, kill me now." I staggered, then continued to walk like a penguin. The flight here in my bad mood was hard enough. Carrying a fat bird kid while doing it made me die a little inside. "What have you been eating?"

"Jeez. I'm hurt. And yet you still joke about my weight?" She countered.

"I wasn't joking."

We finally arrived at Dr. Martinez's house. Max shuffled around on my back, clearly impatient. Disregarding my little stumble on the 'WELCOME' mat on the doorstep, I made it in safely. I literally threw Max on the couch, then sat on the edge of it myself.

"Get your sweaty butt off this couch."

"GOD!" I roared. I was pissed off after the second shot,tired because of the flight to Arizona, suffocating on the bus-ride, dying on walk here. And I couldn't get a moment of rest, or even a simple 'Thank you'? "I CAN'T EVEN SIT DOWN?" I shouted, then stormed off to my room. I could see that they were surprised, since I usually don't say much. This outburst was like the 9/11 all over again. I made sure to slam the door extra hard.

Collapsing on the bed, I spread out my wings out so they would be cooler. It was actually dark and cloudy outside, but I was just so, so, hot . . . .

"Um, can I come in?" a melodic voice came from behind the doors. I realized the hinges looked loose – I had probably slammed them too hard.

I heard a soft knock. "Fang?" It was that voice again. Recognizing that it was Katie's, I said, "Whatever."

She came in, looking worried. Her red ringlets were tied up in a ponytail, and she was dressed in a black and white t-shirt with gray sweatpants. She looked great.

"You okay?" She asked me, her eyes glinting with questions and something that resembled admiration. "If there is something wrong, you can always talk to me."

I nodded. "Well, I guess, um . . ." I decided to change the subject. "Why is it so hot in here?"

Katie laughed. "Well, I guess that's a problem . . . I'll go crack open a window. But you do know it's gonna start raining soon?" she opened it anyways.

"Then why am I so hot?" I answered, only to be replied with a laugh. It wasn't one of those prissy girl laughs either. It was like . . . like a melody, like a song. When I turned around to look at her, Katie's face was beaming.

"How do you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" Katie frowned, genuinely confused.

"Smile and laugh all the time, and actually mean it. I mean, I don't have anything against being happy, but, we're mutant freaks. Erasers come after us. The School wants to torture us. We can never stay somewhere for long." That was probably the longest thing I've ever uttered.

"You have to stay positive, Fang. Or at least, you have to try. Do something that _you,_" she poked my on the chest, "not the Flock, but you, want to do. Stop trying to always do what is best for everyone."

So I did what I wanted to do. I leaned over, grasped Katie by the shoulders, and kissed her. And that's when Max came in the room.


	21. A Day To Remember

Chapter 20

* * *

MMM . . . my favourite chapter! Hope you guys like it too!

~A&W

* * *

_Part B_

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Ughh." That's my reply when Fang started to spaz out. I know, smooth. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were staring intently at him and me, whilst Iggy was snickering a bit, trying to hide his horror. Katie looked worried. Ah, that suck-up. Always, 'Fang' this and 'Fang' that.

Mom came and started to wrap my leg in a leg brace. "This might hurt a bit. But just tough it out – it won't be that bad."

Turns out, it wasn't. But it took at least 5-10 minutes to put it on, and to learn how to do it myself. Katie was gone by now, and I assume that she went to her room or something. The others were also probably in their rooms too, since none of them were here.

Sighing, I tried to get up. I wobbled around for a bit, not used to the extra weight on my foot. _Come here! I have something to show you!_ It was Angel. She was talking to me in my head, and I headed towards her room. Or so I thought.

I stopped on the first room at the left. _Hmm,_ I thought. _The hinges look a little loose. I should tell Mom. I don't want it falling down on Nudge and Angel._

I opened the door slowly, peering in to see what Angel had in mind for me.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod OHMYFREAKIN'GOD!" was my response to when I saw . . . Katie. And Fang. In the same room. KISSING.

Obviously they drew apart when they realized I was there, but I didn't see it. I was already gone, going to my room. I didn't travel very far until Fang caught up with me in the hallway.

"Max."

I didn't answer him.

"Max."

_**Have I not told you, Maximum? He will only break you. **_The Voice. Of course.

_Then why didn't you warn me? _I shrieked back at it. _Why?_

It didn't answer.

"Max, listen to me. Max." Fang grabbed my arm, and said, "It didn't mean anything, Max. I . . . I lov–"

"You don't." I snarled back at him, then continued to my room. "You never did." And I closed my door. And locked it for good measure.

"Max." It was just a whisper, but I heard it. I didn't care. I opened my window, and jumped outside. Quickly, before I became a splat mark on the ground, I unfurled my wings. There was a slight drizzle, but it was okay. I felt kind of chilly, though. My leg brace was slowing me down, and the pain from Fang and my leg prevented me from going into my fast mode. Instead, I just flew in circles, not caring who saw me.

_Fwap!_ I heard wings unfurling behind me. I glanced back at the house, and there he was, jumping out of his window. Fang.

I tried to fly up, into the clouds, and then fly away. But the brace was piercing my leg, and my bones ached. I couldn't go far until Fang reached me.

"Max, listen to me." He dragged me down on the soggy ground, and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. After a couple of minutes, I lay limp in his arms.

Tears streaked down my cheeks, and Fang whirled me around to face him. Something was wrong – Fang's eyes were red and puffy. I lay a finger underneath his eye, and felt something warm and wet trailing down. He was crying.

"No, Fang. Don't cry." It was the voice that I talked to Gazzy or Angel or Nudge with. "Don't cry." I whispered again.

The rain was getting a bit harder now, and I shivered. Immediately, Fang's dark wings came out, and wrapped around me as well.

"Max, I love you. I really do." His voice was soft, and alluring. Before I knew it, my lips once again, were on his. The kiss had been long, and soft, opposite to the one back at the School.

When we had drew apart, we were both breathing raggedly. We didn't go back to the house. I don't know how long we were standing there for, but at the end, I could feel my eyes closing in exhaustion, and my head was resting on Fang's shoulder. The last thing I remembered was Fang, carrying my in his arms, as I drifted off to sleep.


	22. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 21

* * *

Hey guys! It's A&W again (obviously). If you read the A/N at the bottom, then you can find out who my betareader is! This is kind of an inbetween chapter, since nothing really happens. The room description is really based on my room, except I didn't talk about my dresser.

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Yes! I proclaimed my love for Max. But you know what bothered me? She didn't say it back.

Max was now in her room, resting. I would check on her later. Suddenly, I heard some giggling behind me. I turned my head, and saw Angel and Nudge laughing suspiciously. I raised my eyebrows at them, and thought,_What are they up to?_

Angel, of course, answered my thought._We aren't up to anything,_she said to me in my mind._I just . . . overheard something. Nudge wants to know if you guys will REALLY be boyfriend and girlfriend now._

I didn't answer. I just kept on walking ahead, since I had no way of knowing.

_Oh, and, Katie wants to talk to you. She's coming out of her room now._

Crap. It would be so awkward, between her and me now. Maybe she didn't even know that Max and I kissed, and that might lead her to think that . . . we were dating or something?

But I knew now that I loved Max, not her.

"Erm, Fang?" Oh God. It was Katie.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Uh, can we talk?"

"If you want to."

She beckoned me to her room, and closed the door behind her. "What's happening between us, Fang?"

"Nothing, Katie. We're just . . . . . . friends." I answered simply, but with awkwardness.

"If we're just friends, then why did you kiss me?" her voice was raspy, like she wanted to cry.

"Because . . . because . . ." I couldn't think of a reply to that, until I replayed the scene in my head. "It was because I had the injection. I remember because I was so hot, and that happens when I . . . have a reaction to the drug they gave me. Since they didn't inject Max with it, I could practically mate with anyone . . ." I let the thought flourish in her mind.

I guess after that she didn't want to talk anymore, so I left, and headed towards Max's room. I tried to open the door softly, but the tip of my wing got caught in the door-hinge (I always let my wings out when there isn't any people around, because it's so tiring to always keep them tucked in) and I yelped. Yeah, I know. I'm so smooth.

"Murrghff." A low moan came out of Max's mouth, and I went over to her bed. Her eyes were still closed, but I could tell that she was half-awake.

I looked around, mostly because I've never been in this room before. She shared it with Ella, who was at school right now. The walls were pale blue in color, with studio lights above the bed. There was also a main light in the middle of the room. One large, long mirror was on the wall that was in the direction the door swung open, but it was placed nicely so that even if the door slammed into the wall, the door-knob missed the mirror by centimeters. A mahogany desk was placed about 70 centimeters beside the mirror, followed with a bookcase. The end of the multicolored bed was about a meter opposite the bookcase, with the headboard resting upon the opposite wall as well. The right side of the bed was propped beside the wall, where the window was.

I got distracted from my observations when Max shivered. The window was open, and even though the rain had stopped, dark, gray clouds covered the sky. I leaned over to close it, when a couple of my feathers were draped against Max's stomach. I was about to pull them away, when Max jerked on my wings, then draped them across the top half of her body. She must have thought my wing was a blanket.

I didn't want to wake her up. But if I left, she obviously would. If I stayed, I would have had a sore back from leaning this way to cover her up. There was only one solution. I lay down next to her on the bed, as far as possible, and lay there until she woke up.

I must have fell asleep during that time, because when I opened my eyes, I could see Max, snuggled up beside me, my wing still wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

Hey Guys. I'm Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden. I am A&W's beta. Hope you like the story!I will always be underlined.


	23. The Letter

Chapter 22

* * *

Hello! I figured I had to put a disclaimer, since a lot of people do it in every chapter. So here it is:

DISCLAIMER: This is JP's. So ya.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

I felt groggy when I woke up, and really warm. I started to lift the blanket off me, just to find that it was moving up and down. On its own.

"What the (enter swear-word here)!" I mumbled.

I started to get off the bed the bed, only to trip over something. I landed without making a sound, but winced as I realized my shoulder would probably have a big bruise on it.

I looked up to see what I had tripped on, but got distracted by someone shouting, "She's gone! Tell Max!"

I opened the bedroom door, and leaped down the stairs, into the living room. "Tell me what?" I asked suspiciously.

It was Nudge who answered. "Oh Max! Okay, well, Iggy was about to make some breakfast, because Dr. Martinez wasn't home, right? So, then, like, after he was finished, Gazzy, like, went to go get you, right? But then since your bedroom, was, like, at the end of the hallway, he went to go get Katie, right? But then, she wasn't there! And then, Gazzy found a note in her bed!" And she shoved a crumpled piece of paper in my hands.

I began to read it. It said,

_Dear friends,_

_I'm Sorry. I have to leave. I just feel so out of place now, since I don't really know you guys very much. I have been flying around, and I saw another abandoned house. It is in better conditions then I'm used to, so I'll be okay. I know you are not going to look for me, and so I will leave you my new address, just in case you are on the run again and you need a place to stay. Here is the address:_

_18 Lumeraglow Way, S.E., Calgary, AB, Canada._

_Thank you for giving me a home. For that I am most grateful._

_SINCERELY,_

_Katie_

"Wow." That word was I could muster. I thought back to when Katie had helped me:

She had pulled Iggy and I out of that motel.

She had been determined to get me out of the School.

She had helped to find Fang.

She had told me about her past, although it made her feel uncomfortable.

She had gotten me and Fang together.

Just then, Fang came downstairs, and I heard the doorbell ring. Fang, still disoriented, mumbled, "Wait!"

I didn't listen to him, since I knew he still had a bedhead. I opened the door, which was the worst mistake in my life.

* * *

Oohhh! Cliffy! I decide I'd put one of these since A&W didn't want to. Enjoy!

-Cadisha


	24. You again?

Chapter 23

* * *

Hi! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! And yes, I do love cliffies. For those who don't, I'm sorry, I just like to captivate the reader. And yes, this chapter has another cliffie. But, tomorrow's a Sunday, so hopefully I have time to write another!

~A&W

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Max opened the door. I had yelled, "Wait!" But it was alrready too late. A gun was pointed to her chest, and it poked her to make her move backwards. Except it wasn't really a gun. It was a bazooka.

And guess who was holding it? Our good friend Ari. He smiled, his wolfish face grotesque. And guess who was behind him, looking as calm as ever with his handlebar mustache? Jeb. That (enter swear-word here) stupid guy who's always butting into our life.

"Now, now, Max. Just take this shot. It won't hurt much. We just want to study you, that's all." He said in a fake, soothing, voice. "And we're very careful with our experiments, just ask Fang. The injection didn't hurt him."

"Yeah, it didn't hurt me, Max," I told her. Max's face was filled with confusion and horror as I agreed with Jeb. "It just made me a psychopath, pedophile, maniacal mutant." I finished with fake joy, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, then. If you're not going to cooperate, then we will have to take more drastic measures." said Jeb.

"What? Shooting me?" Max scoffed. "If you kill me, you'll just have a loss. The others are too young, to . . .have that happen to them. You'll just be losing another experiment." Max said proudly.

"Ah, yes, I understand that." Jeb smiled sadly. "I don't want to do this, Max." He looked at Ari, then nodded yes. Ari took off, heading towards the little ones, at the back. He grabbed Angel, wrapped his arm around her neck, and pointed the bazooka against her head. "If you resist, then we'll have to shoot Angel."

Max knew that Ari would not have hesitated to shoot Angel. She really had no choice.

So, she lowered her head, and stuck out her arm. Max glanced momentarily at me, but then lowered her head again.

Jeb smiled, then produced a cotton pad soaked in alcohol. He dbabbed it on Max's arm. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Alright, now Max, you might feel a slight numbness and pain in your left arm, indicating that he was going to inject it there.

Ari, that fool of seven-year-old, let Angel go, and she quickly pranced off. Max used that moment, that one smalll second, to kick Jeb, as hard as she could, on the shins.

Jeb hissed in paain, and the needle dropped. She made sure to crush it, and went to attack Ari. But, you know what? Ari was smiling, smiling ever so brightly. Guess why. Oh, right, becausee he already shot me, with the bazooka.


	25. Death and Desire

Chapter 24

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is, well . . .kinda, um . . . weird. And you guys might not like it. . Please review!

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

"NO!" I screamed when Ari fired his bazooka. Right. At. Fang.

Suddenly, I heard a 'BLANG', like someone was throwing something metal onto a metal floor. It was Nudge, using her metal attracting powers for the bullet.

Iggy, who was standing next to her, must have known that she was in danger, for he yelled, "Nudge!" And I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

The bullet was now hurtling towards Nudge. She had tears in her eyes as well, and sweat on her brow. Squinting her eyes in concentration, she shoved her hands forwards, like she was pushing someone off of her, although it was just air that Nudge had shoved.

The bullet, dangerously close to Nudge, still traveled forward, but slower. Slower and slower it came, until it stopped in midair. Nudge was about to set it to the ground, when, 'BANG!' a door slammed shut. The sound startled Nudge, and she accidentally made the bullet shoot forward, straight into Ari.

"Hi, kids, I got off from work early, and – WHOA! What the (enter swear-word here)" It was Mom, apparently getting off work early.

I ignored her as she started asking questions, as the bullet headed towards Ari. Before I knew it, he fell to the ground, his chest covered with blood.

"Son!" Jeb cried, falling to his knees, overshadowing Ari. He quickly whipped out a cell-phone, and dialed. "It's Jeb. Emergency. Yes. Yes. Arizona. Just use the tracer." Then he hung up.

"We're -we're not going to help them, right, Max?" Iggy asked, sounding angry, and defiant. "They tried to kill us. They tried to inject you with who knows what. They almost killed . . . . . Nudge." His voice cracked, and looked away.

I looked over to Jeb, while he was trying to stop the blood from flowing, with just a couple of bandages. Not very successful; I saw wet tears dripping onto Ari's body.

"Mom, do you have any bandages? Those huge ones? This is going to be messy." I walked over to Mom, and she looked at me uncertainly.

"I don't know, hon. They tried to kill us, and we're helping them?"

"Yup." I replied simply, and started to look for the bandages. Wordlessly, someone drifted over to me.

"They're upstairs. In the bathroom."  
I smiled, and smiled at his dark, hypnotizing eyes. He nodded, motioning that he was going to follow me.

"Thanks, Fang." I told him when we had arrived at the bathroom.

He didn't reply, just smirked. "Your hair's all messed up." he whispered at last.

I gasped as he leaned forwards, and started combing his hands through my hair. Then, as quick as a snake, his lips were on mine.

"Mmm . . . ugh." Did I really just groan? Did I really just start to push him off? Did I really just feel disgusted? This kiss again was different, just like the first time. Too rough, too unnatural, too hurried. "Stop it." I mumbled through his lips.

I felt hot (no, not in that way). It was as if someone had turned up the temperature. I realized that it was Fang, that his body heat was rising. I finally got him off me, only to have Fang push forward again.

_**Piece it all together. It was like the first time, so what is happening, Maximum?**_The Voice.

I finally knew what was happening._I-It's the needle making him do this, isn't it?_

If the Voice even replied, I didn't notice, because Fang had pushed me to the ground. I was lying on the cold bathroom floor, while he towered over me, our bodies seamlessly connected together. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. Turns out, I was right. His hands slid under my burgundy trucker shirt, still kissing me. And, that's when my Mom wondered why we were taking so long, and came into the bathroom.

Omg! AGH! WHOA!

-Cadisha


	26. Kiss, Kiss

Chapter 25

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I really didn't know what happened. I just felt like I was burning, like I was melting under Max's intense, loving stare.

It was all so confusing, and I felt my back crashing into a wall. And screams. Yes, I definitely heard screams through my befuddled mind. The heat was slowly disappearing, and my thoughts became clearer.

I was in the bathroom. My back had somehow slammed into the back wall, and I'm pretty sure I dented it a little bit. Max, smoldering, was lying on the tiled floor, her shirt lifted up, showing her stomach. But that was not what surprised me the most (although it certainly did capture my interest) as Dr. Martinez was standing by the doorway, he eyes bulged out, a vein on her head practically popping out of her head.

So, not knowing what happened, I sat there mortified (of course not showing it though) staring at both of them.

Before I knew it, Max's mom was upon me, her fist connecting with my face. Even though she wasn't a mutant, she sure was strong. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" she shrieked into my ear.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" I exclaimed. Finally I held her back, my elbows locked in case she tried to attack me again.

"Wait! Mom. . . uhh . . . we can explain this." Max said, getting up from her awkward position. "Um, we were . . .just . . . well, you know about the injection, so, wait, Fang, did we tell her?"

I shook my head. I couldn't believe that we hadn't even told her a single thing. She probably didn't even know that Max had been caught in the School again – let alone that I had been injected with a needle.

"Uh, let's see," Max began hesitantly. "Well, I was in the School, and– "

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" Dr. Martinez shrieked.

Max held her hands up in a _Whoa Nelly _position. "Just let me finish. So I was locked up, and then the Flock came and saved me, the whole hero thing, with the beating up of Erasers and all, you know, the normal stuff." Max joked, trying to ease the tension in the room. Dr. Martinez glared back.

"Uh, okay. So they came, and Fang was unlatching my cage, when he got shot with some kind of needle. All we know is that this needle makes . . . um, Fang. . .well, attracted to me, and to . . . repopulate Avian-Americans." she finished, looking down and blushing. "He can't control it," Max added on quickly.

Dr. Martinez finally stopped tensing so much, and I slowly let her go.

"Yo, man . . . that was sick. And not in the good way. The sucking noises you guys made? GROSS." Iggy said, peering around the edge of the door.

"Out. Now." Dr. Martinez said, then slammed the door behind him. She put her head on her hands, and muttered, "Why didn't you tell me about this, guys?"

We didn't have time to answer, because just then, an agonized moan came from downstairs.

"Let's just go," Max pleaded, and grabbed the bandages. She was about to go down the stairs, when she saw something extraordinary.

Iggy and Nudge were kissing.


	27. Impending Disaster

Chapter 26

* * *

Sorry for not posting, for, like, MONTHS. I was super-duper busy, and I'm still handing stuff in late. -sigh-. But HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! Oh, and ANGEL comes out on February 14th! I'm so excited, although I want to stab JP with a pig rotisserie stick and roast him in the fiery pits of down below while Satan throws corn dogs at him for making Fang leave.

Loves ya,

A&W

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Oh, God. _

Like it's not enough with Fang acting all . . . ugh, and now Iggy? Nudge? Um, gross much?

But it's not like I should say anything, with what just happened in the bathroom.

I stumbled down the stairs, nearing . . . _them, _unable to manage a coherent thought. My face was still red, after my make out with Fang, and I hoped they wouldn't notice.

" . . . Hi."

"What the Hell? Iggy? Nudge, you're only twelve. I didn't expect that kind of behavior from you." I glared pointedly at her, my arms crossed, head high in my leaderly way.

"What do you mean, Max? That we can't have feelings? That only you and Fang over there," Iggy exclaimed, glancing at Fang, "can do whatever you want because you are the oldest, or 'cause you're the leader, or 'cause _you're not blind?_"

"Ig, you know it's not like that," I started, reaching out to pat him reassuringly on the arm. He shook it away.

"Yeah, Max, it's not fair that you say something like that, then go all commando in the washroom there." Nudge said quietly, and my ever-shallowing pool of patience went dry.

"We weren't!" I screeched."It was different! We didn't _want_ that happen, it wasn't our choice! Unlike you two over here, lip-locking, while there's someone _bleeding to death in the living room!"_

They finally went quiet.

I grabbed some bandages, and skimmed down the stairs. After a disgraceful, subtle stop in the living room, I tossed the bandages to Jeb, and he quickly stopped the bleeding, just as some other whitecoats ran in through the front door. In a great big huddle, like penguins, they carried Ari into a gray van that they drove here, and was prepared to leave.

But just leave it to some butt-ugly, annoying, nasal-y voiced person to declare, "While we're here, colleagues, we should take the bird people as well!"


	28. Forbidden to Fly?

Hey. Yeah, I'm back. I've had writer's block for, like what, a year?

Don't judge me. I've forgotten how I used to format things, so sorry if it's kinda weird.

~Jackie

**Max's P****oint Of View**

_ Greaaat. Just Great. _I thought. _I couldn't have just one, one normal day of the usual death and destruction? I just have to be dragged back to School._

I looked beside me, through the cold steel bars that were containing me. Gazzy had his blonde head facing the stony ground, pretending to sleep.

On the right side of me, Iggy was there, and unlike Gazzy, his back was iron-straight, his blind eyes staring blankly ahead. Though his side of the bars, I saw a glimpse of Angel's floofy blonde hair, and through Gazzy's side, I saw Nudge slumped on the ground. She had been drugged, since she tried to fight especially hard. She was my little soldier.

But where was Fang? I had looked from every angle the cage would allow, and I couldn't see head or wing of him since the house. Not seeing him, not knowing where he was, brought up a knot at my throat.

A door at the front of the room opened. I opened my mouth, ready to scream, but no sound came out.

Fang was there, looking at me through his dark eyes, a gun aimed directly at my head.


	29. Delirious

Hey,

I just realized I signed the last A/N off with 'Jackie'. Oh well, I guess you know my name now!

* * *

**Max's Point of View**

'_Um. . .wha?' _Was the best thing I could think of using my super-powerful, enhanced brain cells.

Fang stepped closer, the pistol glinting evilly in the dim light provided in the room. It was as if the everything froze for just a second; and then everything erupted. The Flock was shrieking at Fang, whitecoats burst through the doors (although not looking surprised at what was happening; I dismissed this, of course they hadn't planned this) with Erasers at the whitecoats' heels. Everything was in chaos; everything except Fang and I.

Fang strutted slowly forward, pacing his time, like a cat would before lashing out the final swipe. Even his walk was different; that seemed catlike as well. But I was calm, calm because I knew this was obviously a ruse, obviously, to fool the whitecoats into thinking he was on their side to break us out. _Obviously._ It just wasn't that obvious to me yet. As he drew closer, I saw that his eyes were blank, leaving no recognition that he knew me, even _met _me before (I also dismissed this, it was a trick, obviously a trick). Finally, Fang reached between the bars of my cage, the cold metal of the gun shocking me when he pressed it on my forehead.

"_Got you,"_ he whispered, his eyes suddenly looking accomplished and malevolent.

"No, Fang..if..if you shoot, I'll -" But Gazzy didn't finish his sentence, as an Eraser kicked him hard in the shins. And that's when I realized that the Flock were helpless, just as helpless as I was. Because Fang wasn't joking.

Suddenly I felt a bunch of whitecoat hands dragging me out of my cage, forcing me to stand up. I didn't retaliate. A black wave of terror washed over me; what had happened to Fang? What had they done to him?

I couldn't fight to break away if I tried. I could never face Fang, never visualize him as an enemy I had to kill to get away.

This couldn't be happening. The whole Flock loved each other, and would never try to hurt each other intentionally.

**_But Love is the greatest weapon, _**I wasn't sure if that was the Voice, or just a teensy voice at the back of my head bubbling up. **_Wasn't it Love that hurt you when Ari died? Wasn't it Love that destroyed you when Jeb left? Didn't it tear your mind and heart apart when Angel betrayed you? You're better than this. _**

Little thoughts were rummaging through my mind while they dragged me off to some unknown room. My legs were like jelly; did they drug me?

**_Don't let them do this... _**

Each thought floated away, and seconds later became meaningless.

**_Help the Flock..._**

Were those straps that they were tightening around my arms?

**_Last chance, before you get strapped in..._**

**_Go back..._**

**_Stay awake.._**

**_No.._**

**_FIGHT! _**


End file.
